Have you two met before?
by 7team7
Summary: The people in Sasuke's life never quite know how to react to his daughter upon first meeting her. Starting as an adorable baby to becoming a curious kid with glasses then blossoming into a kunoichi who quickly became a force to be reckoned with, Uchiha Sarada was quite the (bespectacled) spectacle.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**A/N: **most of my fics come to me in a moment and I post them right after writing instead of working incrementally and it shows

but im very steadily making my way through more shippuden episodes and I think suigetsu is so funny even though tbh I never quite know what to make of sasuke's relationships with taka so what better way to understand than just writing whatever I want lol...war arc hurry up tho i need my ss canon ending

* * *

In an ideal world, Sasuke's brother or parents would have been the first to meet his daughter. He certainly never expected that his wife would give birth in a hideout assisted by Karin, but at least Karin support Sakura's desire for a natural birth and Sakura enjoyed an emotionally fulfilling birth. He didn't like seeing his wife in pain, so he hoped it was worth it for her. The absolute bliss on her face when she placed Sarada against her chest for the first time made it seem so.

Technically, Sakura was the first one to know Sarada in any capacity, but Sasuke is competitive in everything and liked to think he was the second. Before Sakura's pregnancy, he kept many of his thoughts to himself, only gently coaxed into speaking by Sakura when the time was right, but throughout their travels he found himself talking out loud to their unborn child. The first time Sarada kicked in Sakura's stomach at the sound of his voice, Sasuke knew he would wax poetic if the kid wanted, as long as she never stopped responding to him. Yes, I'm your father. Yes, you're my child.

He used Sarada as an excuse to express himself out loud, but he knew Sakura enjoyed it too, so he kept going. Even if he found himself succumbing to every parent's guilty pleasure: baby talk. Sasuke couldn't remember a time when his father spoke as sweetly to him as his mother did, but he liked to think even Fugaku wasn't immune to baby talk in Sasuke's earliest years.

Sasuke became so accustomed to having his wife by his side and their child somewhere in the middle, he never thought to introduce them to anyone. Sasuke's reputation normally preceded him, and Sakura was nothing short of a legend herself, but to be known as Sakura, the Uchiha and mother to Sarada, was something else entirely. And Sarada was just getting started.

So when he ran into Suigetsu on his way back to Konoha after a mission, he didn't think anything of it when he invited the swordsman to his home to exchange some scrolls.

Suigetsu had always been scared of Sasuke. He respected the guy and his power, but he was still scared. As he followed Sasuke through the village to his house, he didn't know what to expect. Would he live in some batcave type of place? No, he wasn't like Orochimaru. What about a lair that looked like susanoo so no one would even try to mess with it? Nah, not quite his style either.

But Sasuke's very normal house didn't shock him as much as seeing a tiny, dark haired child fly into Sasuke's arms screaming, "Papa!"

As if the world wanted to give him a heart attack, the renowned medic Sakura walks out of the kitchen looking very at home.

Wait a minute.

As Suigetsu looked between the three Uchiha, Sasuke noticed the utter confusion on his face and gestured to his family, "Suigetsu, this is my daughter, Sarada. And you've met my wife before."

Suigetsu's eyes bulged out of his head. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. Daughter? Wife? Since when? The child was at least a few years old and Sasuke was like, still really young or whatever. The guy moves fast. He must've made his move on Sakura not long after the war if he managed to get someone like her. I mean, girls seemed to go gaga for Sasuke's looks but he was kind of _weird _and not always that nice, how did he wife someone as nice and normal and pretty as _Sakura?_ Maybe she hit her head?

"Hi Mr. Suigetsu, are you my papa's friend?"

Suigetsu took a good look at the prim and proper girl. Life was so weird; he was standing in Sasuke's very normal house, talking to his cute and seemingly normal daughter, while his also cute and normal wife went to the kitchen to make him tea.

"Yup! We were teammates back in the day! Brings back, uh, good memories, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke had started to give him a very stern look, probably because Sasuke did not see it fit to tell a toddler about his days as an international criminal and whatever Taka was. Ah, fatherhood.

Sasuke set Sarada down and kneeled to face her directly. "I have an important mission for you. I need you to watch over Suigetsu and make sure he doesn't drip water all over the hardwood floors your mother loves so much while I retrieve a scroll. Do you think you're up to it?"

Sarada gave a little salute before answering, "I accept this mission!"

At first Suigetsu thought, damn, what kind of militant household is this?

But then he saw the twinkle in their dark eyes like assigning made-up missions to a child was a private joke between the two. Still kind of weird, though, mostly because seeing Sasuke as a dad was something he never imagined.

Sasuke straightened up and nodded to Suigetsu before turning away. Sakura was still busy with tea, so Suigetsu just sipped his water and had a rather unnerving stare down with Sarada.

"Mr. Suigetsu? Why do you drink so much water?"

Well, she's certainly Sasuke's daughter being that blunt. He struggled for a moment, thinking it best to not reveal that Orochimaru's experimentation drove him to constant thirst before answering, "It's just how I am, I love water. You could say kind of like a fish."

Sarada pondered this answer before fixing him with a cool look, "why don't you go live in the ocean then?"

Who did she think he was? Kisame?

Man, Sasuke needed to hurry up before this kid knocked him out. As the child of two of the strongest shinobi alive, she was certainly going to become one terrifying ninja herself and she was starting early.

Sakura cut in before he had to answer, "Sarada, I don't think that's the nicest thing to ask someone who just likes water."

Sarada turned to look at her mother, "I'm just being what you always call Papa. Hon-est-ty."

Suigetsu wanted so badly to laugh. The tea couldn't have arrived at a better time. Sarada had tried. And calling Sasuke honest was being rather generous, but how could anyone tell a girl as adorable as Sarada that they thought her beloved father was a big scary meanie?

Sasuke returned and cut in before anymore feelings could be hurt, and brisk as ever, started to escorting Suigetsu out the front door. Man, that Sasuke, he didn't barely even got any tea!

"Nice to meet you Mr. Suigetsu! Have fun with the fishies!"

* * *

**A/N: **erghhh this feels unfinished but idk what else to write and idk why karin wouldn't tell suigetsu she delivered sarada or when he actually meets her in boruto but umm lets ignore that lol


	2. Chapter 2: On Second Thought

After the initial shock wore off, Naruto was elated for his two best friends. A baby? Could it get any better than this?

Well, yes, it could. "You brats could have told me! A letter, a visit, something! I can't believe you would keep this from me, we're supposed to be team seven!"

"Naruto, this doesn't make us not team seven."

"Who am I kidding this is great! We can make a new team seven with our kids!"

"Kakashi, have you had a chance to hold her?"

"I'm not done yet!"

"You're never done, are you, idiot?"

"Listen here! You should have said something, does camaraderie mean nothing these days?"

Sakura waved her hands in an attempt to placate him, "we know you're so busy with the village, the time never seemed right. But we're here now!"

Naruto's eyes started welling up with tears, "Man, I'm so happy you're home and you look happy, and your baby looks happy, and does it get any better?"

Wait-

Kakashi spoke up before Naruto could spin out again. "Sasuke, she has your hair and eye color, anyone could tell this is your child. But she looks so much like Sakura. No, this is female Sasuke. Actually, if Sakura dyed her hair, she'd look like this. On second thought-"

"Give me my child back. She looks like both of us."

"Sasuke, what did you say to me on the way here? She's so cute because she looks like me?"

The back of Sasuke's neck heated up because, he did say that, but thankfully Sakura left out the part about him cooing to Sarada as he cradled her in his right arm.

Naruto looked between the two of them before saying, "on second thought, maybe you should've stayed out of the village if you two are gonna act like this! You're lucky she's cute because you two are...gross!"

"How prolific Naruto. Now excuse us, she needs to be put down for a nap."


	3. Chapter 3: Third Time's the Charm

Gai had arrived to Kakashi's house only to be faced with his greatest challenge yet. His rival always kept him on his toes!

Kakashi was feeding a baby spoonfuls of mashed something when Gai hopped inside through the window, but try as he might, he couldn't remember whose baby it was. He squinted and rubbed his head, but kept drawing up blank.

"Remind me, those kids of ours have been having children of their own left and right. Who is this?"

Without turning away from his task, Kakashi sighed, "Gai, you've been introduced to her twice before this. Try to remember."

Gai examined the girl happily eating with Kakashi's assistance. Her hair and eyes are so dark, is she Sai's daughter? No, not _that_ dark of eyes.

So perhaps an Uchiha. Madara reincarnated? No, she doesn't have that dark and scary energy.

Gai approached her to get a closer look and she reached a pudgy little hand out to grasp at him. He let her wrap her hands around one of his fingers and-

Oh! She's very strong! That's right, she's Sakura and Sasuke's daughter! He first met her when she was strapped to her father's chest at the market, then again when her parents enjoyed a snack on a bench after taking her for a stroll around the village.

"Kakashi, you are really quite the rival, surrounding yourself with the fiery, youthful energy of a baby! And Sarada, the child of two legendary ninja, no less!"

"Her parents are on a mission and they always hog her, so I'm babysitting today. It's about time they let me," Kakashi shrugged while he guided another spoonful of food into Sarada's mouth.

"Quite the challenge for even a fine shinobi like yourself I see! I'll have to ask Lee when I can start training his son so I can even the score!"

He was about to continue a passionate speech when a handful of mushy food hit him square in the chest. Gai blinked and returned to reality; Sarada giggled away while her fist was covered in her meal. (But what Gai couldn't see was the mess of Kakashi's hands, the real perpetrator!)

He wiped the food off as tears filled his eyes, "Farewell Sarada, we shall meet again and I will be a more formidable opponent! I will train until I can match your capabilities! I thank you for this challenge." And he crawled back out the window, ready to walk around the village on his hands, the stain of Sarada's food encouraging him to train harder.

Kakashi turned away from watching Gai leave in amusement and regarded Sarada affectionately. "You're shaping up to be quite the comrade." Sarada merely gurgled in response, but Kakashi decided to think she understood him perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm? Gai in a wheelchair? Plot hole after plot hole...or author exercising creative freedom it's up to you


	4. Chapter 4: Four paws, meet four eyes

**A/N:** hi, I was working on SS month for a long time, but this series has been received quite well, so I wanted to update it, wrote this just now. Hope everyone is enjoying Sasuke Retsuden! Also i don't keep up with boruto thaaat much so if the timeline is off, my apologies

* * *

Sasuke had been in the village for quite a while around the time of Sarada's chunin exams, and he figured it was time to update Sarada's weapons collection. He could easily seek out Tenten's shop for a new shuriken or two, but he had someone he wanted his daughter to meet.

Sarada carried her pack and bounced excitedly next to her father, "what are we doing today, Dad?" Since her father had been in the village, she was happy to spend time with him doing all sorts of things, from eating a family meal to burning down the training grounds with fireball jutsu.

"Uchiha things," he answered her vaguely. Sarada was used to her mother's frequent chatter, so it was an adjustment trying not to badger her father for more information that he would probably not give. He spoke when he wanted to.

Sarada pushed her glasses up higher on her nose, the reflection flashing cooly in the sunlight, "don't we do Uchiha things everyday?" Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing. He seriously doubted she did _this _everyday. And on a more realistic note, how often was her father really home to do any Uchiha things with her? Sarada decided to keep further complaints to herself.

They departed from the open road to enter a dark cave. Sarada trusted her father and knew no harm could be done to her with him around (not to mention her own badass chunin level skills), but she couldn't help wonder where he was taking her. Was she going to learn a new jutsu today? Her thoughts were interrupted by an enthusiastic chorus of meowing. She looked down at her feet to see three cats looking at her father with admiration.

"Meow, Sasuke, it's been a while! How are you doing? What can we do for you today, meow?" Sasuke knelt down and offered a handful of catnip to the welcome party, but Sarada was no less confused. Hawks, snakes, and now cats? Did Dad like animals more than humans?

"I'll be picking up more supplies as usual, but this time I'd like to also introduce you to my daughter, Sarada," he raised his stump to gesture towards her. The cats' eyes sparkled with wonder, "meow, you told us you had a daughter with Sakura-chan, but you didn't tell us how cute she is! Meow, as expected of Sakura-chan's daughter!" Sarada smiled—no wonder her father seemed so fond of these cats, they were so kind!

They followed the cats deeper into the lair, until they reached a wide chamber lined with all kinds of gleaming weapons. Sasuke spoke again, "Granny Cat, this is my daughter, Sarada. She participated in the chunin exams recently, and I'd like to get her some more weapons for her future missions and battles." He turned to face his child, "Granny Cat has been supplying the Uchiha clan with weapons and supplies for ages. Pick whatever you'd like."

The so-called Granny Cat rose from her seat to admire Sarada, petting her on the head, "only the best for the little Uchiha!" As she busied herself with selecting only the sharpest of ninja tools, she launched into stories of Sasuke and Itachi's adventures long ago. Sarada giggled thinking about her father trapping cats, and was glad to hear more about her elusive Uncle Itachi. The chamber held such an impressive array of weapons, she was sure her father had used them well if he was truly the elite genin that many had told her he was.

After filling Sarada's pouch with weapons and her head with stories, Granny Cat bid them goodbye. No matter where life took him, Granny Cat would always have affection for and loyalty to Sasuke. She was glad to see that the Uchiha were still going strong.

On their way back home, Sarada asked, "when did those ninja cats meet mom?"

"Many times," Sasuke answered simply, fighting the urge to smile. He still clearly remembered the time he visited with Sakura and Naruto for a mission, complete with cat ears and all. Sakura had looked quite cute.

The ninja cats weren't Sarada's first encounter with four legged friends, though. She had fond memories of playing with Kakashi's ninja hounds when he babysat her as a child.

The first time Kakashi had summoned Pakkun around Sarada, she was a bit too young to remember it now. He had been completely out of ideas to entertain the young girl. She was a curious kid who got bored quickly unless there was something new and interesting to learn. She had inherited the ability from both her parents to make biting comments, so Kakashi preferred to avoid her criticisms when possible.

He had offered to babysit Sarada while Sakura worked at the hospital and Sasuke was on his mission. With hokage duties off his list of responsibilities, Kakashi found himself with more free time than he knew what to do with. He was getting tired and old, and he thought maybe he could take a page from Gai's book and spend time with the fiery youths of Konoha.

Except Sarada had more energy than he expected, and he was at his wits end trying to keep up with her. He had just finished feeding her lunch, but they still had a few more hours together before Sakura's shift ended. If she got bored, she might try to pull on his mask again, and that would make him completely lose his air of mystery. Kakashi needed to enlist the help of his dear friend.

"Hey Sarada, watch this!" Kakashi bit into his thumb and completed the summoning jutsu, expecting her to be impressed. She was only four, but her words were able to slice more deeply into his heart than even a veteran ANBU could ever hope to achieve, "Mama can do that. She summons a bunch of Katsuyu at a time. They can heal people like Mama."

Kakashi hung his head. What did kids even think was cool these days? She could probably pass the bell test with ease soon, he was getting old. Before he could wallow in self pity any longer, his latest guest spoke up, "Kakashi, who's the kid?"

"Ah, Pakkun, glad you could make it," Kakashi smiled quickly, as if he wasn't the one who summoned him in the first place. He picked up Sarada to place her in front of his trusted ninja hound, "Pakkun, meet Sarada. She's Sakura and Sasuke's daughter. She's a bit...bored right now, won't you play with her?"

Pakkun hardly ever had a change of expression, but his eyes bulged out of his head at this piece of information. Kakashi hadn't summoned him in a while since they were at peace, and he didn't need as much assistance now that Naruto was hokage, but it couldn't have been that long, right? Not only did Pakkun feel old, he felt out of the loop. Well, he always thought Sasuke and Sakura would make a good couple, so he was glad to see what had come out of their union.

If Pakkun had learned anything in his time as a ninja hound, it was to treat anyone Sasuke cared about with utmost respect, or you might not live to see the next day. He still remembered Sasuke's determination to take down Gaara after the jinchuriki had knocked out Sakura in his partially transformed state. The guy was majorly protective of his precious people. And Sakura was no kunoichi to take lightly either. If Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to entertain this kid, he was going to have to bring his A game.

Sarada's eyes were sparkling behind her glasses, "it's a doggy! But he talks. Akamaru doesn't talk. Please tell me, do you know Kiba and Akamaru, Mr. Pakkun?"

Mr. Pakkun? So Sasuke could be a little rude, but he taught his kid manners. Maybe playing nice wouldn't be so hard. Why did Kakashi need his help?

"I sure do. I even know both your parents. I met them when they were much younger than they are now, but they were still older than you are."

Sarada nodded, "Mama and Papa are older than me, because they're Mama and Papa, but I'm not sure if anyone is older than Kakashi. He's _really _old." Oh. That's why Kakashi needed help.

"Hey kid, wanna do something your parents have never done? Wanna touch my paw pads?" Pakkun held his paw up, showing off the squishy pink padding. Sarada, ever the curious learner, poked them immediately with her chubby finger. She was fascinated.

Over the next few hours, Pakkun learned that Sarada was polite, honest, and intelligent. They had a surprisingly extensive conversation about summoning contracts, her knowledge supplemented by what her parents had already taught her about Katsuyu and Aoda. Kakashi even summoned more of his hounds to play—they gave her rides on their backs, they compared paw pads, and let Sarada win at hide-and-seek as if they didn't have S rank scent detection.

Sarada spent so much energy playing that she was struggling to stay awake by the time she was due back to her mother. "Bye, Mr. Pakkun. You're really smart, maybe you should've been hokage instead of Kakashi?" She then fell asleep in Kakashi's arms and looked completely harmless, but even Pakkun could feel Kakashi's ego deflating. If Sarada became hokage in the future, no one in their right mind would even think to mess with Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:** is the meowing weird? If you read warriors as a kid put ur mf paws up

Also personally love sasuke the dad who spoils his child even if it's with weapons lol


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Hokage

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while (like, wow seriously it's been months lol), but it's not really a dramatic-need-the-next-chapter type of story, so hey. I remembered I had something started and wanted to post for Sarada's birthday. Happy birthday to the daughter of the best couple!

* * *

Tsunade was enjoying retirement and traveling, but Konoha was home, and there were people and memories she could never stay away from forever.

Sakura symbolized many things for the sannin, but mainly a better, brighter future. Tsunade taught her everything she knew, and Sakura had even surpassed her to become the finest kunoichi around. So that brat Sasuke better know how lucky he is to have her as his wife. He'd caused enough trouble for the village and for her precious student.

The Uchiha and the Senju had a long, contentious history, but Sasuke's actions had very personal consequences. Sakura wanted to get stronger to bring him back to the village, leading her to beg Tsunade for training. But Tsunade also had to witness Sakura's heartbreak and longing for years. She nearly lost a very talented group of ninja in an attempt to retrieve him from Orochimaru's clutches, and she had to endure Naruto's whining for what felt like an eternity.

She also knew how the circumstances of his life had punished him more than she ever could, but she still had no trouble reminding him that she was a very powerful woman, and he had better treasure Sakura, or there would be painful consequences.

So in short, Tsunade didn't hold Sasuke in high regard, but she wasn't going to actively make his life worse, if only to please her favorite student. And as her student, Sakura was subject to unsolicited advice and motherly nagging.

But Sarada — she made Tsunade just _melt. _All the tongue lashings she was prepared to give the new couple were forgotten when she laid eyes on the newest Uchiha.

Tsunade could admit it, the Uchiha were a famously good looking clan. But combined with Sakura's genes, Sarada was just too cute for her own good. Her dark eyes and hair were traits from Sasuke, but they were softened by Sakura's features.

Tsunade wasn't sure what Sarada was to her, because if Sakura was her daughter (which was a stretch on it's own), Sarada would be her granddaughter, and Tsunade being a grandmother just sounded too _old. _But it didn't matter. The little cutie had a permanent place in Tsunade's heart.

_5 Months_

When Tsunade returned from her own round of travels to find out her precious student was not only married to the Uchiha brat but that he _knocked her up too _— she wanted to say she was surprised. But she knew Sakura and that huge heart of hers would always be stuck on Sasuke, so she supposed this was the best outcome for everyone. They were happy, and that was all she could ask for.

Sarada was only five months old when she first met Tsunade and stole her heart.

"Shishou, I'd like you to meet our daughter. Her name is Sarada." Sakura had only just passed her tiny form to Tsunade's arms but Tsunade was speechless. Long, dark lashes fluttered and round midnight eyes opened to gaze up at her. A chubby hand reached up to grab one of her golden pigtails.

"Sure, I can watch her for the day."

"Huh? But I didn't even—"

"It's really not a problem, Sakura. Anything for my favorite student, right? We'll have tons of fun, won't we?" Sakura didn't bother arguing. Being a mother was as rewarding as it was exhausting, and if there was anyone who she felt was capable of watching over her daughter, it was Tsunade.

"Uh, okay? Just bring her back later tonight, I guess."

Some days, Tsundae was just tired. She had lost so much and lived so long. But moments like the ones she shared with Sarada reminded her that there was more work to be done, more people to help. Yes, she was looking forward to seeing the next generation blossom in their own way.

_5 Years_

Tsunade had, yet again, so graciously extended her babysitting services for the day. She was going to be in town for a while and gambling just didn't seem like much fun that day. Both her students deserved a break: Shizune, from running around with her, and Sakura from hospital work and caring for that precious little gumdrop.

Sasuke was hesitant at first because he had to come to the bitter realization that a long mission only he could complete was unavoidable. His departure inched closer with every passing day. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible, but when Sakura propositioned a little date night for themselves, he gave in.

Sarada, for one, was thrilled. She loved Tsunade because, like most people in her life, she spoiled her rotten. And she had excellent stories about her mama.

When they got to Tsunade's apartment she kept for the occasion she found herself in Konoha, she asked Sarada what they should do for the day.

"Dress up! I wanna play dress up!" She loved pretending to be Mama or Papa or a princess at home.

"We can do that. How would you like to dress up as the Hokage?"

Her eyes lit up, "Hokage? Yes! Yes!" She never thought about dressing up as Uncle Naruto, but it seemed FUN!

Tsunade chuckled and got to work. She pulled Sarada's short, dark hair, so different from her own, into low pigtails. She even got out her makeup and painted a purple diamond on the center of her forehead.

Sarada laughed again and touched her own wide forehead, "Just like you and just like Mama!"

"That's right, smart girl." Tsunade even took off her own green cardigan and slipped it around Sarada's tiny shoulders. Perfect, adorable, stunning, spectacular…

"Alright, Lady Sarada, do you have a mission for me?"

* * *

When Sarada was eventually dropped off at home, she was tired from playing all day, but otherwise content.

"So what did you two get up to today?" Sakura asked as she held Sarada in her arms at the door. She didn't carry Sarada too often now that she was running around on her own, so it felt good to snuggle together.

"She wanted to play dress up, and I think you can see who she looks like now. TonTon had fun playing with her too." The little pig was normally a little distressed, but she seemed to find as much joy in playing with Sarada as Tsunade did.

"And we played cards!" Sarada chimed in. They never really played cards at home; would she be able to beat Mama or Papa?

"Cards?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Sasuke was farther inside the house cleaning up after dinner, but even his ears perked up at this. What type of card game?

"I taught her Go Fish, I swear that's all! Who do you take me for?"

"Hmm, maybe Tsunade The Legendary —"

"Don't say it."

"Babysitter."

"You always were a smart cookie," she praised.

Sarada spoke up once again, her voice muffled by the way she leaned into her mother, "Can we play again soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be back for you real soon kiddo." She leaned in close enough to press a kiss to the girl's forehead and squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

To live a long life as a shinobi was full of heartbreak and loss, but sometimes she got the chance to be healed.

* * *

**A/N:** some of it is a little repetitive but I liked it so I kept it lmao. It's my fic Sasuke leaves when I want him to! Anyway I've updated/posted a lot recently so check out my other stories if you're interested. Until next time! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Like I'm six years old again

**A/N:** we were truly robbed of sarada and ino interactions! Thanks for all the love on this fic btw 3

Sarada is six here but the whole sharingan awakened at [insert age] sasuke gone blah blah stuff is kind of muddled bc idc about those specifics as much LOL it's my fanfic I write what I want! Anyway please enjoy

* * *

Being Auntie Ino was more fun than she expected.

It helped that the little girl in front of her was the daughter she would've wanted if she didn't have her precious Inojin. Sakura's schedule at the hospital got scrambled at the last minute when Sasuke was already out of the village for a mission, so she was beyond relieved when Ino was free to watch over Sarada for the afternoon.

It helped that Sarada _adored _her Auntie Ino, too.

"I'll be back to pick her up later this evening," she said before giving a final kiss to her daughter. "Be good! And thanks again, Ino, I really appreciate you taking her on your day off." The blonde woman waved her off, it was really her pleasure. Plus, Inojin was out with Sai for the day, so they could enjoy a fun girls day together.

"Come on, Sara-chan. We can get a snack and play together. Do you want to play in the garden?" The six-year-old nodded eagerly and followed Ino into the kitchen. Sarada waited patiently as Ino washed and chopped some fruit for her.

Surprisingly, the July heat wasn't unbearable and the flowers in the garden looked as lovely as they did in the springtime. "Let's go over here, we can pick some flowers." Ino picked some pale pink ones and started making a flower crown for Sarada while Sarada munched on her snack. They would stand out nicely against her dark hair.

And even though Sarada has her father's hair and eye color, Ino found herself suddenly struck by how much Sarada looks like Sakura: the wide forehead, the innocent eyes, the sweet smile. She's taken back to the day she first met Sakura, both women so different from who they are now. Working with flowers is like second nature to her, so she allowed herself to be swept up in memories while still deftly weaving flowers together. To think that Sakura used to get bullied made Ino shake her head.

The feeling of Sarada tugging on Ino's clothes interrupted her thoughts. Ino bent down so Sarada could tuck a blue flower behind her ear. Sarada clasped her hands together, dark eyes sparkling with joy, "Pretty Auntie!"

Ino smiled and right on time, finished the flower crown. She placed it on Sarada's head and complimented, "You look very beautiful."

Sarada gently patted her head to feel the flowers resting there, mumbling a shy, "Thank you. Can I try?" At Ino's nod of approval, she started plucking more flowers to braid together. Clear blue eyes watched fondly.

As important as training was, Ino also wanted her son and his peers to experience the ease and innocence of childhood. A kunoichi can balance taking care of her appearance with training, no problem! But with Sasuke and Sakura's genes, she probably wouldn't have to try very hard to look good...so unfair!

And as similar to her parents as she may be, Sarada was also somehow this cute little..._person_ who was so unique. She wondered who the girl would fight like, if she would become a medic nin too. Which of the chakra natures would come to her most easily? She certainly had her mother's smarts and kindness. But the more she thought about it, she was like Sasuke in those aspects, but his positive traits just manifested differently. Ino certainly wasn't privy to Sasuke's gentleness the way his wife and daughter were, but it was clear how much his girls adored and admired him.

To be able to grow up alongside Sasuke and Sakura then go on to watch their child develop next to her own son made Ino feel truly lucky. The shinobi world was often unkind, and her generation had lost many loved ones. If only her own father was there to witness it all. Building families in this new more peaceful era was a strong testament to the way things had changed.

Sarada held up a small red blossom and a big purple flower against her glasses, "Look, I'm like Papa!"

Ino smiled at her cute antics, and also cringed on the inside remembering her old crush on Sasuke. He was still handsome, he was still cool, he was still strong. But he wasn't for her, and she had known and accepted that for a long time. The little schoolgirl inside of her couldn't help but feel giddy thinking about the long-awaited developments between Sasuke and her best friend. Traveling together for such a long period of time away from prying eyes (like her own)? Ugh, the romance!

All things considered, she was pretty happy things turned out the way they did. Sai was such an unusual person, but he was her match. She wouldn't want to raise Inojin with anyone else.

At first, she honestly worried that Sasuke wouldn't be a good partner to Sakura. He had been gone for so long, yet Sakura's devotion never waned. The two were still like teenagers in love after all this time. It just drove home the point that no one knew Sasuke like Sakura did. Ino shook her head; _seriously, _it often felt like Sakura was the only one who had any real influence over that man with all his comings and goings and short responses.

And when they surprised the entire village by coming home with a baby, she wasn't sure how he would handle fatherhood. Sakura clearly understood him well, but how would all his Sasuke-isms translate to caring for a baby? Those thoughts were quickly swept away when he demonstrated that he was clearly incredibly capable and loving.

In fact, Sasuke was the one who picked Sarada up right after he got back from his mission, earlier than Sakura's shift ended. Even if she was definitely old enough to walk home on her own, Sasuke couldn't help but give in when his daughter signaled for him to pick her up. She held on to him tightly, looking content. Even Sasuke seemed to relax more now that he confirmed that his child was safe.

"Where's Sakura?"

He must have checked in with his wife before arriving because he said, "Still at the hospital," like it was obvious — and it was. Ino of all people knew about Sakura's packed schedule. And the way Sarada talked about her papa nonstop, it was obvious how much affection she had for the man holding her.

"Don't you have to go debrief with the Hokage?" Ino really didn't mind watching Sarada for a bit longer.

Sasuke glanced at his daughter, "It'll be quick. And she'll be asleep soon." Playing out in the warm sun had worn her out and Sasuke's shoulder _was_ an awfully comfortable place to rest her head on…

He nodded at Ino, probably saying _thanks _or _bye, _and turned around to leave. He wasn't quite out of earshot when he looked down at Sarada and asked softly, "Did you have fun today?" She quickly started babbling about her day, all while never letting go of her hold on her papa.

Young Ino saw something special in young Sakura and there was something special about Sarada too. She's just happy for Sakura, proud of her too. She wished Sasuke could be home more often to complete the family, but protecting that sweet child was worth anything and everything. She knew Sarada's parents understood this well — their sacrifices were not for nothing. Ino closed the door and smiled to herself. Those Uchihas.

* * *

**A/N:** happy sasusaku month! I'll try to post a lot but I don't think I'll be as organized as I was last year lmao that was certainly A Lot

I didn't include Inojin because I don't really watch boruto besides for sss moments, so I didn't think I could capture his character very well + I was most drawn to writing about ino's thoughts anyway

Again, this is one of those stories where I'll update if I get an idea, but I don't rlly have plans otherwise :P


End file.
